Even Heroes Bleed
by Lady Wolfbane
Summary: When SHIELD attempts to research Loki's abilities in order to better protect the Earth, they find their knowledge of magic lacking. They call upon the Order of Royal Protestant Knights, better known as the Hellsing Organization, for help. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Loki are sent to London where they meet up with Sir Integra and her pet vampires. Written for a friend. *FrostIron*
1. Chapter 1

Integra took a slow drag on her cigar; exhaling a cloud of wavering smoke that brushed its fingers against the high ceiling of her office. She put down a thick stack of papers she had been in the process of reading and pushed her fingers up under her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. It had been one very long and very stressful evening. The garish ringing of the phone on her desk jarred her out of her thoughts. A frown flitted across her face and stuck as she pressed one of the buttons on the phone's speaker. "Go ahead, Walter."

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am; but a gentleman by the name of Nick Fury has called for you."

Sir Hellsing's blue eyes narrowed. She did not know the name. "What does he want with my organization?"

"He won't say, ma'am. He has informed me that it is top secret business and that he is involved with the American agency known as 'SHIELD'." The butler's voice squawked from the speaker.

"Hmm. Let me speak to him, Walter." Integra said thoughtfully; speaking around the cigar clenched between her teeth.

"Yes, ma'am."

There was a click and a beeping sound; then the line was switched and a new voice filled the air in Integra's minimalistic office. "Sir Hellsing."

"Yes?"

There was a brief pause, and the man's voice returned; sounding ever so slightly confused. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting…"

"You weren't expecting a woman to answer." Integra smirked at the blinking light on the device.

"Yes." The man had recovered and his voice was sure once again. "My name is Nick Fury and I work for a top-secret agency known to the American government as 'SHIELD'. I called to speak with you about a problem we've been having."

Integra leaned back slightly and crossed her arms in amusement. "I see. Go on."

"We've been struggling, as of late, with finding reputable sources of occult knowledge for a research project by SHIELD. One of my subordinates used to work for the British armed forces and knew of your agency. He suggested that I contact you in regards to our scientific needs."

The lady knight chuckled. "I can assure you, the occult is anything _but _science," She paused with a smirk. "However, in regards to your search for such rare knowledge, I believe my agency can be of much assistance to SHIELD."

"Excellent. I'll be sending our most capable agents to you for training; along with the object of our research."

"Good. Now if you excuse me, it's late and I have other work to do this evening."

In the silence of the brief pause, one could picture the leader of SHIELD nodding in assent. "Thank you, Sir Hellsing. Good night and good luck."

The call switched off and Integra ground the charred end of her cigar into the decorative ash tray on her desk thoughtfully. "This is going to be a new experience."

"Yes," A deep voice that sounded like liquid darkness echoed in the room. "One I shall much look forward to, my master." Fangs glinted from the shadows as Alucard flashed a calm, but devilish, smile.

Integra grunted quietly and glanced to the corner that her servant stood in. "How long have you been standing there, vampire?"

Alucard purred; his red eyes glowing in the silver moonlight. "Not long."

"You're lying, Alucard. You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" It was not a question.

He barked out a brief laugh and bowed slightly. "I am a vampire, master. My hearing is excellent."

Integra frowned and turned away. "Damn monster."

Alucard erupted into laughter and began to fade from the room. "Good evening, my master."

"Good evening, my servant."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Fury turned away from the consul just as Tony Stark walked in. Fury's single eye narrowed as Tony popped a freeze-dried blueberry into his mouth. "Mr. Stark."

"Nick." Tony chewed noisily on a handful of blueberries; purposely trying to annoy Fury. "So, um, what's up?"

"You're being sent to England."

"Who, me? Or all of us?"

"You and Banner. And the subject of our research."

"Ohhh." Tony's mouth stretched in a wide circle and he stuffed more blueberries in his mouth. "When are we leaving?"

Fury's eye twitched in annoyance. "Soon."

"Why don't we leave now?"

Fury rolled his eye and stalked away.

Tony meandered after him; handing his empty package of blueberries to Natasha as he passed. "Could you throw that out for me? Thanks, 'Tasha."

Natasha just stared at it until Tony was turning the corner. As he disappeared, she hollered after him, "What the Hell do you think I am, Stark?! A maid?!"

Tony smirked as her yell echoed down the hallway and faded. Fury had already disappeared; so Tony turned and strode into the lab where Bruce Banner was hunched over a laptop screen. "Hey, Bruce."

Bruce turned and looked up at Tony; pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Oh, hello Tony."

"I've got some interesting news for you," Tony grinned and folded his hands behind his back; slowly walking behind Bruce. "Fury is sending the two of us to England; along with the 'lab rat'."

"Lab rat?" Bruce blinked in confusion for half a second; then recognition flickered to life in his eyes. "Oh! You mean Loki."

"Yep." He poked Bruce in the back. "It's gonna be like a vacation."

Bruce snorted. "I doubt that." He flicked off his glasses with one hand and rubbed his tired eyes with the other. "If Loki's coming; then it's definitely going to be anything but a _vacation_." He spun around in his wheeled chair to watch Tony; who jumped back in order to avoid being caught leaning in to poke Bruce. "So when do we leave?"

"You leave tomorrow night."

Tony and Bruce spun around when Nick Fury's voice entered the lab. The leader of SHIELD stood in the doorway, as gruff as ever.

"You might want to get your things ready now." Fury blinked once and left the room.

Tony stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Packing? I hate packing." He turned back to Bruce and winked. "All I ever need is a suit. An iron suit."

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood; stretching his arms over his head and cracking his back in the process. "Come on. We have a lot of equipment to bring."

Tony sighed. "Ugh, fine. We had better get going, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki looked up from his seated position on the floor and smirked as Nick Fury entered. "And what in the name of Helheim does the _great_ leader of this pathetic rabble want with me?"

Fury glared down at the trickster god with his one good eye. "You are in no position to talk down to me, Loki." The man's nostrils flared with a huff as Loki's expression hardened into a deadpan glare of hate. "You better brace yourself; we're getting ready to move you to a new location for our research."

Loki chortled grimly; the deadpan expression still on his face. "Why? Your worthless Midgardian facilities are not adequate enough to research my abilities?"

"Our research facilities are far more than _adequate_, Loki. It is our knowledge of your occultish power that is lacking; that is why we are sending you to the experts in the field of occult magic."

Loki's ears perked up and he shifted beneath the number of thick chains that kept him restrained. "Oh?" His green eyes flashed dangerously.

"You are going with Stark and Banner."

The smirk Loki gave at the sound of Stark's name faltered at Fury's mention of Banner. He did not want to repeat the beating he took from the green monster that Banner became when he was enraged. "So the Man of Iron and that green monster are to be my keepers? What luck I have." The God of Mischief smiled without mirth.

"Damn right." Fury snorted, unimpressed. "You're leaving tomorrow; so you better get some shut-eye." Fury turned on his heel and left the holding cell.

Loki glanced up at the ceiling of the barren room and gave a half smile. "My, what strange adventures these Midgardians have in store for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Integra looked up from her work when there was a polite knock at the door. "You may enter." She said in response; standing and snubbing out her cigar.

The door opened to reveal Walter; who was leading the two representatives that SHIELD had sent along with another man and two of Sir Hellsing's own men. The butler stepped in with Bruce and Tony following him casually; glancing around in curiosity every now and then. The two guards came close behind; dragging Loki's chained and slightly resistant form into the room.

Loki's green eyes flashed and darted about; absorbing every detail the barren office could supply. Gaining no new knowledge aside from his current location and predicament; Loki focused on the figure of Sir Integra where she stood behind her desk; watching him carefully with a stern expression. Loki's thin lips stretched into a slightly disturbing smirk in an attempt to intimidate the leader of Hellsing; but Integra kept her face blank, undisturbed by this behavior as it was characteristic of her pet vampire. It was Loki's turn to be confused; and his face fell into a sullen expression.

Tony Stark watched the brief interaction between Integra and Loki curiously; noting Sir Hellsing's lack of disturbance from Loki's expression. That was not something easily done in the presence of the trickster god. He glanced at Bruce and saw the same thing reflected in the man's eyes from where they were hidden behind his glasses.

All three of the new arrivals focused on Integra as she spoke.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Integra's glasses flashed in the moonlight that filtered in through the window panes. "I am not aware of how well your superiors briefed you before your arrival; but I can assure you that you will have everything you need for your research, including my organization's vast amount of knowledge and any equipment you should require."

"Thank you for that." Tony said with a smile.

Integra just blinked at his lack of propriety.

Bruce took the initiative and apologized. "We really appreciate this, Miss- er, I mean, Sir Hellsing. We promise to be respectful of your facilities." He pushed his glasses back up his nose with a finger as a smile touched his lips.

Sir Integra nodded at him; grateful for his manners. "Walter will give you a tour of the estate and show you were everything is. Before you go, however, there are two people I'd like you to meet; although," She paused and gave a slight smile, catching Tony and Bruce slightly off guard. "I suppose that when applied to them, 'people' is a very relative term." Integra looked to her butler. "Walter, go fetch Alucard and Seras."

The elderly man bowed. "Yes, ma'am." He turned on his heel and disappeared through the door.

After watching him leave, Sir Integra sat down and gestured for her guests to sit in twin chairs that had been placed in front of her desk for this occasion. "Now, gentlemen, tell me more about your…research."


	5. Chapter 5

Integra stood abruptly as her butler entered her office; startling Tony and Bruce who quickly followed suit. Loki had been removed from the room and placed in a temporary holding cell before he would be transferred to the dungeons beneath the Hellsing mansion.

Walter bowed as he entered. "Ma'am," He stated simply before moving off to one side. The being that followed the stately butler was quite different.

Large, blue eyes sparkled from beneath a flyaway mess of short, blonde hair. The pale face of the young woman held a kind and excited smile while brown, gloved hands twitched nervously at the sides of the feminine torso that was wrapped in a yellow military uniform. "Good-good evening, Sir Integra," Seras smiled at the Hellsing leader. She briefly ducked her head at Tony and Bruce, who had yet to be introduced. "Hello there." The draculina waved once at the two men; then her hand returned to its resting place at her side.

Integra smiled at Seras and stepped out from behind her desk. "Good evening, Seras." Sir Hellsing gestured to the fledgling vampire. "Gentlemen, this is Seras Victoria; one of my top field agents. Seras, this is Tony Stark and Bruce Banner from SHIELD." Integra paused and frowned, turning to Walter. "Walter, where is Alucard?"

'I'm right here, my master.' The elder vampire's liquid voice oozed from the walls as he melted out of the shadows that commonly obscured the corners of the office. The tips of ivory fangs caught the light as the monster's lips parted to emit a low chuckle.

Bruce and Tony both jumped slightly and stiffened at the sudden appearance of the vampire. They did not realize, however, that he had come through the wall. They believed Alucard had secretly been there the whole time.

Walter smiled and bowed; gesturing slyly to Alucard. "Here, of course, ma'am."

Sir Integra sighed with slight frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Thank you, Walter. You may go." She turned back to Stark and Banner as the butler left. "This is Alucard. The Hellsing Agency's secret weapon against all supernatural and Satanic threats that the Crown encounters."

"Supernatural _AND _Satanic?" Tony asked as all the eyes in the room fell on him. The billionaire's lips twitched up briefly in an amused smirk. "IF there are such things as _supernatural_ threats; how do you fight them? Voodoo?" He smiled at his own joke.

Integra shook her head; face serious as she locked eyes with the cocky American. "No. It seems that I neglected to explain how this organization works." Her lips pulled into a proud, and vaguely sadistic, smile. "We are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters."

Tony just blinked at her as Alucard looked on from the corner with a growing sneer.

Bruce took off his glasses and tucked them in his shirt pocket. "I'm afraid that we don't quite understand what you mean, Sir Hellsing."

"Then I will have to show you." She turned and pointed to Seras. "Police Girl, show them what I'm talking about!"

Seras jumped; but recovered her composure and snapped her feet together. "Y-yes, sir!" She shouted, saluting. "Um, what do you want me to do, Sir Integra?"

An annoyed grunt issued from the corner where Alucard stood. "Shut it, Police Girl." He stepped forward until he was even with Tony and Bruce, who eyed him warily, but kept his eyes locked on those of his master. "I was beginning to wonder when they would show up." Crimson eyes peered inhumanly at the two Americans from under a wide-brimmed hat. "Surely the journey from America to England is not that long? You were starting to try my patience; and that is not something you wish to test, human."

Integra simply rolled her sky blue eyes. "You're not allowed to eat them, Alucard."

The vampire burst into raucous laughter at the words; much to the disgust and fright of Seras and the two Avengers. He calmed slightly and smirked at his master; then at Bruce and Tony. "I never said that I would, my master."

"Yes; but knowing you, Alucard, you would certainly try."

Alucard chuckled in sick amusement; but remained silent as Integra continued.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, Alucard is my family's pet vampire and the most effective weapon against any supernatural threats we come into contact with."

Bruce was taken aback at the word 'vampire;' but Tony had regained his usual confidence after Alucard's outburst. "Wait, so vampires exist?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, we do indeed exist." Alucard smirked and gestured to Seras. "The police girl is…almost… a vampire."

"Hey, that's not fair, Master!" Seras shouted.

"Be quiet." Alucard turned to her, growling. "You will never be a true vampire until you drink blood, Police Girl; so be quiet."

"So if you're a vampire; then does garlic affect you like it does in the movies?"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't believe everything you see in the movies. The effect garlic supposedly has on vampires is a peasant's superstition that has been around for the entirety of my existence. Garlic smells just as awful to you as it does to vampires; but it's not going to keep us from attacking a human, no matter the copious amounts they may have in their possession."

Tony pondered this over as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand in thought.

"Um, Mr. Stark?" Seras asked quietly, dodging the glare that came from her master.

"Hmm?"

"What's that thing? The thing on your chest that's glowing?" She pointed at the Arc Reactor that was still obvious beneath Tony's 'AC/DC' T-shirt.

"Oh, this?" The human clarified, tapping the metal with a finger. "This is an electromagnet that keeps a piece of shrapnel from crawling its way into my heart every minute." He smiled at the startled draculina to take away some of the seriousness of his words.

"O-oh." Seras blinked awkwardly.

Alucard's eyes narrowed and a smile flitted across his porcelain features. "So you're a man who's always an inch away from death; how interesting." He let out a dark chuckle before turning to look at Bruce. "And what of you, Mr. Banner?" Red eyes flashed at the silent human. "Surely you have a past as well?"

Bruce opened his mouth to speak; but Tony interrupted him. "He turns into a giant, green rage monster whenever he gets pissed."

Alucard smirked. "Is that so? Hmm, perhaps this venture will be even more fun than I had originally anticipated."

"What about you, Mr. Alucard?" Tony asked, tipping his head to the side. "I bet you've got a past too. What's your story?"

The light faded from Alucard's eyes and he began to dissipate into shadow. "If you wish to know anything about my past; read Bram Stoker." His words echoed as the last traces of the vampire faded from the room.

Seras let out a relieved sigh that she had been holding in since her master arrived. "Thank God he didn't kill anyone…"

Integra nodded, equally as relieved as the draculina. "Right you are, Seras."

Bruce seemed a bit startled. "Does he normally kill people?"

Integra shook her head; glasses flashing in the moonlight. "If I order him to; or if he views them as an obstacle in the way of his mission."

"Or if he wasn't under your control…" Seras muttered. Everyone in the room heard her; much to the displeasure of Sir Integra.

The leader of Hellsing turned to Bruce and Tony. "I'm sure you're exhausted from your long flight, gentlemen. I'll have Walter show you to your rooms."

Both Tony and Bruce relaxed their tense postures. "Thank you, Sir Integra." Bruce said, clearly tired and stressed.

"You know, I just had a thought." Tony said; one hand moving up to his chin.

"What would that be, Tony?" Bruce asked; unsure of Stark's tone.

"What will it be like when Alucard meets Loki?"

Integra, Seras, and Bruce stiffened; bloody fantasies running rampant through the minds of each. Tony was the only one who remained relaxed; still pondering this thought.

Integra was the one who broke the silence. "If they meet and aren't supervised; then God help us all…"


	6. Chapter 6

Loki gazed wearily at the monotonous stones that made up his new cell. Grey shifted its hue ever so slightly and blurred into more grey; uneven and detached, just like the green eyes that watched the dead stones in the gloom. The trickster god shifted uncomfortably where he sat against the wall; chains binding him to the walls and floor of the dank room. It smelled faintly of mold and something that could possibly have been blood at one point in time. Dust had been long settled in the cracks between each stone where rough grout held them in place. Loki trailed his fingers absently through the grooves closest to his manacled hands; awaiting whatever the two Avengers and the new stranger that called herself Hellsing had in store for him. Suddenly, his ears carried the sound of an opening door to him. Loki glanced up at the cell door as it opened to reveal Tony Stark. A smirk tugged at Loki's thin lips. "So, Man of Iron, have you come to continue your research?"

Tony shook his head as his steps echoed loudly off the dreary walls. "No." He reached Loki and crouched; allowing their eyes to be level as chocolate eyes bore into the green. "I came to see, um… I came to see how you were settling in."

Loki scoffed at the statement with a larger smirk than the one he had previously worn. "'Settling in'?" He asked as Tony frowned, puzzled at Loki's tone. "Is that what you Midgardians call it? Locking me in a prison cell to await I know not what?" The god of mischief's grin flashed in the glow from the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest. "You are stranger than I, oh Man of Iron." He chuckled.

Tony shook his head. "I'm trying to be kind, Loki. I know that you would much rather be back on Asgard than here as a test subject." The billionaire smiled; quelling Loki's smirk into a blank expression. "Do you want anything? Like a magazine or a drink?"

Loki's green eyes cleared and he gave Tony a true smile. "I suppose I never did take you up on that offer, did I, Man of Iron?" He shifted uncomfortably against the uneven floor once again. "Yes, I would like that drink."

Tony's eyes brightened. "Right. Scotch okay?" He asked; standing from his crouch and walking towards the door.

"I would suppose so, Man of Iron." Loki replied; his cunning eyes flashing in the dim light.

"Mkay. I'll be back in a bit, Loki." Tony said, exiting the cell and shutting the door behind him. His footsteps could be heard for a few more moments; then the dungeon receded into silence.

A few minutes passed and the cell seemed to be growing darker. Loki blinked in confusion as the blackness that swallowed the meager amount of light that existed crawled towards him. Loki frowned in confusion as the creeping darkness brushed against his skin and tugged softly at the fabric of his clothing. A deep and menacing chuckle seeped from the walls with a tangible presence.

"So there are three of you. How very interesting." The voice rolled off the stone as Alucard stepped from the darkness that had wrapped itself around Loki's form. Fangs flashed in the darkness as the sadistic creature smiled widely; sending a chill down Loki's spine. "I have already met the two men who have come here for research; and now I get to meet you. The object of that research, correct?"

Loki nodded and swallowed; trying to push away his rising fear. "Yes."

"And who are you, prisoner?" Alucard chuckled again; the flames of his crimson eyes burning into the cool green of Loki's own.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, of Asgard." The green eyes narrowed as they peered into the red; fighting against the force of the demon's gaze.

A barking laugh erupted from the vampire's lips and he doubled over in glee; startling the trickster god that was captive before him. "Loki… The God of Mischief… The brother of Thor... How interesting indeed! So the old myths of the far north have a ring of truth to them after all…Hmm." Alucard straightened his frame and stared down Loki; sucking in a needless breath as he did so. "You certainly do not _smell _human. But I can hear your heart beating; pounding in your rib cage like a marching drum."

"Is that all I am to be known for amongst all Midgardians and Asgardians alike? The brother of Thor Odinson?" Loki sneered in disgust; then wiped his features clean as he thought over the last words that the vampire had spoken. He looked up at the demon. "If I am not human, as you say," Loki paused; fighting the urge to smirk at Alucard. "Then what sort of creature might you be?"

Alucard's grin became less maniacal; more human. "I am what is referred to as a vampire; though I would most likely be known to you as a 'draug' or an 'afturgöngur'."

Loki's pale, poison-green eyes widened considerably. "An after-walker…" He breathed; barely a whisper. "One of the dead that still roam amongst the living…"

Alucard nodded; his wild, black hair shifting in the stagnant air with its own life. "Yes."

"What are you called, draug?"

"The Hellsing family has named me 'Alucard'. I am the No-Life King; or 'nosferatu' in my native tongue." Alucard wiped his face clear of any emotion. What he was called no longer mattered to him; and the subject before him was the far more interesting, and entertaining, thing at the moment.

Loki's pride began to loosen his tongue and make him bold in the presence of the vampire. "Are you aware, draug Alucard, that you are in the presence of a master of lies?" Loki smiled shamelessly at the nosferatu; lips twisted in a maddened smirk. "Do you quiver in fear of my madness, corpse?" Green eyes flashed and sparked in the gloom; drawing a soft chuckle the crescendoed into a roaring laugh from the vampire.

"Mad? You think that you are mad, oh trickster god of the north? You fool," The vampire's words were broken by his insane laughter. "You think you know what a monster is?! I will show you a monster, Loki Laufeyson!" Alucard's pupils became razor-thin slits and his fangs elongated hideously as more shark-teeth sprouted in his twisting jaws. His hands became talons and gleaming red eyes appeared all over his pale body; the largest orb opening in the middle of his chest. "You cannot even _begin _to understand madness, God of Lies!" A pale, clawed hand curved itself around Loki's throat and shoved him back against the stone wall. Alucard's demonic smirk now split his face in half; stretching from ear-to-ear. Another of the cold talons reached up and cupped the side of Loki's face; forcing him to look at the grinning monster that was now crouching before him. "Oh, you fool. Your mind has not been broken enough times to know what true madness is like; I can see it in your eyes. Still, perhaps you are not the sanest of your kind. Only time will tell…"

Loki trembled in the vampire's grasp; unable to break free or fight because of the steel chains that held him in their heavy coils. His fingers gripped desperately at the stones in an attempt to cease his shivering; but to no avail. The trickster felt that his tongue heavy in his mouth and his green gaze was swallowed by every single red eye that Alucard possessed.

Alucard's eyes dimmed and his fangs returned to their usual length and number as he tamed the use of his powers. He stood and stepped back to observe the shivering, sweating Asgardian before him. "Perhaps you and I shall have fun together yet, God of Mischief and Lies. I look forward to this…research." Alucard smirked at Loki's horrified gaze. "Good evening." He said; disappearing from the cell like a shadow fleeing before a light.

Tony Stark waltzed in with twin glasses of scotch in his hands only moments after the vampire's departure. "Hey, Loki, I'm back with that scotch…" Tony trailed off when he saw the shaken figure of the trickster god pressed against the cell wall. He walked forward slowly and set the glasses on the ground to the side before turning to Loki. "Damn, what happened while I was gone? Are you alright, Loki?"

Loki stumbled to find words for a moment; then gave up and shook his head. He locked eyes with Tony and opened his mouth a couple times before forcing out his response. "There was a draug…" He fixed his words at the look of confusion that flashed across Tony's face. "A vampire, as you Midgardians call them. It attacked me…"

"Did it hurt you?" Tony asked quietly. The undercurrent of concern in Tony's voice stunned Loki into silence for a moment before he answered.

"No; but it was terrifying… I have not seen such a creature before; not even in my exile from Asgard." His voice was quiet and trembling slightly with the remnants of fear.

Tony frowned. "Was it a tall man with black hair and a long, red coat and red eyes?" He asked.

"Yes; I cannot recall his name; be he said that he had met you and the green monster." Loki replied with a shudder; finding strength in Tony's presence, though he did not understand why.

The man nodded absently, looking at the wall behind Loki's head. "Yeah, Sir Hellsing introduced him to us. He seems a bit strange; but he didn't try to attack us or anything."

"I said I was a madman; but the creature told me I knew nothing of madness and set about proving it to me…" Loki shuddered. "He is volatile; and dangerous. Much like your friend who is helping you with this research upon my person." Loki relaxed his tense position and moved away from the wall slightly.

Tony gave him a vaguely sympathetic look; then turned and retrieved the two glasses of scotch. "Here," He said; handing one to Loki, who took it with chained hands. "This oughta help calm you down a bit."

Loki looked at the drink; then back at Stark as the man tipped the glass to his lips and sipped it casually. Loki imitated him and smiled slightly as he felt the liquid scorch his throat and warm his chilled body. "Thank you, Man of Iron."

"You know," Tony chuckled as he sipped his drink again. "You _can_ call me Tony."


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and advice that they have given me thus far. I would also like to thank individuals such as sammyboy47 for a few ideas that they've given me. All I can say is we shall see...

Second, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. College and writer's block teamed up to knock me down a couple times; so I'm sorry that I was slow with this chapter and if it doesn't seem to be quite what you're expecting. The next chapter will be better, I promise!

Without further ado...

* * *

Bruce Banner opened his eyes and yawned; stretching his arms as he rolled wearily out of bed. He blinked in confusion at the unusual surroundings; then remembered where he was and walked to the window, pulling back the curtains to look at the shafts of sunlight that pierced through the window panes. The view from the room that Sir Integra had provided him was beautiful; overlooking the large garden of the manor house that flawlessly transitioned into a perfectly manicured lawn which stretched back to the edge of a forest. Banner put leaned on the windowsill with one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. All of the recent travelling was messing with his sleep cycle and energy level due to all of the different time zones.

There was a knock at the door; and Bruce turned to answer right as Tony decided that it was perfectly acceptable to enter. "Good morning, Bruce." He smiled.

Bruce noticed that his companion was already dressed for the day. "You seem like you slept well." He replied, settling backwards against the sill and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, not too badly. You look pretty roughed-up, though." Tony added; glancing at Bruce in concern.

Bruce smiled. "All of these time changes have been wreaking havoc on my sleeping schedule." His face fell into a more serious expression. "It's either that or Loki…"

Stark grinned. "I think Loki's too scared of you to attempt make you tired and irritable. You should see him flinch every time he hears your name. He's terrified that you're going to pound him into the floor again."

Banner ducked his head and ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment. "Oh…"

Tony paused for a moment. "Speaking of Loki being terrified, do you remember the vampire that Sir Hellsing introduced us to last night? The one who wanted to eat us?"

"Well, technically he didn't want to eat us; Sir Hellsing just told him that he couldn't even if he wanted to," Bruce nodded. "But yes, I remember him. Why?"

"He went into Loki's cell last night and attacked him."

Banner's jaw dropped. "Is Loki still even in one piece?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, the vampire didn't hurt him. Just scared him half to death."

Banner calmed and wore a slight smile on his face. "I almost feel sorry for the guy."

"Me too. I gave him some scotch to calm him down a bit after it happened."

"You gave Loki alcohol?" Banner frowned.

Stark shrugged and looked past his teammate's head. "Well, yes. Not like it's going to hurt him or anything; besides, it was only one glass."

Bruce shook his head. "Just don't give him too much more, okay? I don't think it would turn out very well if someone like Loki got drunk."

Tony pursed his lips together in thought. "Hmm, you're probably right. Would you like to test that?" He smirked suddenly.

"No, I'd rather not. Let's just give it the benefit of the doubt and assume that things would go horribly wrong if that situation were ever to occur."

Tony shrugged. "Suit yourself. Might wanna put some real clothes on, though. It's almost one in the afternoon." He turned and walked out the door; leaving Banner to gape at the clock on the wall and rush to find some pants.

Stark strolled through the halls of the estate as though he belonged there. His feet eventually brought him to a door that led out into the gardens; leading him along neatly paved paths that took him between lush flower beds. A ways to his left, four men were lounging idly beneath the shade of an oak tree.

One of the men was lackadaisically smoking a cigarette and leaning back against the tree trunk. He spotted Tony; but did not recognize him. "Oi, you zere! Who are you?" Pip Bernadotte pushed away from the tree and walked towards Tony with his hand on his revolver. "Zis 'ere is private property."

Stark held up both hands in surrender but smirked at Pip. "Don't mind me, I'm just a guest."

Pip relaxed his grip on his gun; but his one good eye still narrowed in suspicion. "What's your name?"

"Tony Stark. You know, genius; billionaire; playboy; philanthropist?"

Pip burst out laughing. "'Oly shit! I know you! I've seen some of your bombs in Africa! Zose bastards are fuckin' scary as 'Ell!"

Tony smirked again. "Thanks, er, Mister…"

"Captain Pip Bernadotte." He replied; flicking the brim of his hat. Pip paused for a second and looked at Tony again. "Your smile though…it kinda makes me zink of Mr. Alucard."

"The vampire?"

Pip looked confused. "You know 'im?"

"Yeah, Sir Hellsing introduced him to us last night."

"You're not ze only one 'ere?"

Stark shook his head at the mercenary. "No, one of my colleagues is with me; as well as our research subject."

"What kind of research would you be doing in a scary place like zis?"

"I can't tell you. It's classified and all." Tony shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Oi! Mr. Stark!"

Tony stopped and looked back at Pip. "Yeah?"

Pip's face was serious and his voice was quiet. "Be careful. Zings ain't always what zey seem 'ere at 'Ellsing. It's dangerous to walk at night all by yourself; so stick to ze sunshine."

Tony nodded. "Thank you, Captain. I'll try to do that." He left the mercenary captain to his men and returned to the interior of Hellsing's headquarters. Bruce was waiting for Tony in the parlor.

"So when do you want to start working on Loki?" Bruce asked, stretching his arms and legs while he sat in a chair.

Tony shrugged and flopped down in the chair next to him. "I'm not sure. I don't even know where to begin; especially since most of this stuff would appear to be magic and not technology…" He sighed. "I miss JARVIS."

Bruce nodded; then chuckled. "Well, would you rather just walk up to Loki and ask him about his powers?"

"Well…yeah. That could work, right? We just pressure the son of a bitch into telling us."

"And just how would we go about doing that?"

"We could get him drunk or high. I know you've got that bag of weed somewhere on you, Bruce."

"Don't you remember our conversation when I woke up this morning? I seem to recall specifically telling you not to get Loki drunk."

Tony pursed his lips in thought; then shrugged. "Maybe we could intimidate him into telling us. I'm sure Alucard would be all too happy to help us with that," He paused and smirked mischievously at Banner. "Besides, he's scared of you already. If we teamed up with the vampire, I'm sure Loki would tell us anything we wanted to know."

Banner shook his head once again. "No, we came here for scientific research and that's what Fury expects from us. I don't know about you, Tony; but I'd rather not piss him off."

The billionaire snorted. "Fine. What if Loki worked _with_ us though? I don't mean actually participating in the research itself; just verifying whatever we uncover?"

Bruce ran a hand through his hair in thought. "That could potentially work. We could unchain him too, I suppose. Despite everything Loki's done, I don't believe that even he should be the plaything of a sadistic vampire like Alucard…"

"What are you talking about Master for?" A female voice asked; breaking into the Avengers' conversation.

The two men looked up to see Seras standing in the doorway; arms folded nonchalantly behind her body. Bruce was the first to respond.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long. I only walked in a couple seconds ago." She walked over and sat down in across from Bruce; avoiding the beams of sunlight that came in through the windows. "Who's this Loki fellow you're talking about?"

"He's kinda our prisoner." Tony piped in. "He's downstairs if you wanna meet him. Alucard already has."

Seras jumped in her seat. "What?!" She slumped back in the chair and put her hand to her head. "Oh God…He didn't…Ugh, Master, what are you thinking sometimes?!" She muttered to herself.

Tony looked at the draculina and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Seras blinked up at him and recovered her senses. She folded her hands on the table and sat up straight. "Yes, I'm fine. Is that Loki fellow okay?"

Tony nodded as Bruce merely observed their conversation. "Yeah, Loki's fine. Your master scared him pretty badly, though."

The former police woman let out a deep sigh of relief. "That's Master for you. You said, erm, Loki? That Loki was downstairs? In the dungeons?"

"Would you like to meet him?" Bruce interjected quietly.

Seras nodded with a small smile of excitement.

Tony jumped up and Banner stood more slowly. "Come on," Tony said; already swaggering towards the door. "We've got work to do."

Seras leaped out of her seat as the first of the two men walked out of the parlor. "H-hey! Wait for me!" She cried, running after Tony Stark. Somehow, he vaguely reminded her of a nicer, human version of her master…


	8. Chapter 8

The rusted hinges of the heavy steel door groaned in exaggerated protest as Tony Stark swung it open. Light from the hallway filtered in through the opening; but made little difference to the darkness of the cell. "Shit," Tony muttered; Bruce and Seras peering into the cell from behind him. "Is there a light switch in here or something? Hell, I'd even take a fucking candle."

Seras stepped passed him and turned to the wall; finding the light switch with her vampirically enhanced vision. "Yeah, right here." She flicked the switch and old, gas-powered lights from the bygone days of the Industrial Revolution flickered dimly to life; illuminating the cell enough to make out Loki's shadowed form against the far wall.

"Stark?" He rasped quietly.

Tony sauntered up to the trickster. "What's up, Hot Shot? Feelin' any better this morning?"

Loki frowned at Stark's wide grin. "I suppose. As well as can be expected that is." His voice was quiet. Green eyes flashed as they darted to the approaching figures of Seras Victoria and Bruce Banner. He cringed away as Banner knelt down to briefly check his vital signs. "What are you doing, you boorish thing?!" His words were nearly a growl.

Bruce just shrugged nonchalantly; taking Loki's pulse by pressing two fingers against the main artery in the god's neck. "Just making sure that the vampire didn't do any irreversible damage to you last night." He felt Loki tremble angrily at his words and touch. "Weren't we going to take his chains off?" Banner stood and looked at Tony. "Mind if I go get the key? I don't think our friend here is too comfortable around me; although I can't say I blame him." His tone was light and Tony knew the last comment was not as serious to him as it was to most people; Loki included.

The billionaire shrugged. "Sure. I don't that Reindeer Games here can do much without that snazzy glow stick of his."

Bruce chuckled and left; leaving Seras and Tony alone with the forlorn god that sat chained to the stone wall.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Seras; looking her over carefully as he sensed a faint amount of magic and the trace of a semi-familiar presence radiating from her body. "Who are you, Midgardian woman?"

Seras started when she was addressed by the god. "Oh, uh, my name is Seras Victoria, sir."

Loki flashed a daggered smile at her. "You carry a presence I have felt before but cannot place."

Seras's blonde eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a moment; then she realized who Loki was thinking about. "Um, my master attacked you last night…maybe it's that?" She replied, half to herself.

Loki's green eyes widened and he felt his blood turn cold. He quickly hid his reaction and peered up at Seras. "Are you the same as he? A corpse that plays at humanity?"

Seras bowed her head and sighed heavily; which Loki took as a clear and decisive "yes."

"I'm not exactly like Master, though." She murmured; still staring at the toes of her boots. "I'm not a monster. Not yet."

Loki snickered. "Oh yes. Yes you are. A soul-less, blood-drinking demon is always a monster."

Seras snapped her head up and glared at him. "Hey! That's mean!"

The god smirked at her. "At least your form is pleasing to the eye."

The former police woman clenched her fists as blood rushed to her cheeks. "You bloody Cockney bastard! You're a pervert!"

Loki gave her a confused look while Tony Stark began howling with laughter. "Excuse me?" The liesmith asked; unable to think of a comeback.

"You heard me!" Seras said; covering her large chest with her arms. "You're a mean, creepy pervert who should keep his nasty comments to himself!" She turned and began to walk out of the cell. "I'm gonna go to bed, sir." The draculina said; looking at Stark. "Your prisoner is just as bad as Captain Bernadotte!"

Tony grinned at Seras. "See you around then, Miss Victoria." He turned back to Loki after the fledgling vampire had disappeared. "Banner should be back with that key in a few more minutes; so just hang tight, I guess." Stark's lips twitched in a smirk at his own joke; brown eyes light with humor.

Loki rolled his green eyes. "You are ever so amusing, Tony Stark." His silver voice dripped with venomous sarcasm. "Is it not against the will of your oh so powerful SHIELD that you release me from my bindings?"

Tony shrugged and widened his eyes. "Technically, yes; but I've never been one to listen to authority. What SHIELD and Nick Fury don't know won't hurt 'em. You're lucky they took that mask off you so that you could talk."

Loki snorted and distantly looked past Stark's sneakers at the rough stone floor. "I suppose I should." He murmured thoughtlessly.

Tony suddenly dropped to a crouch and lifted Loki's chin so their eyes could meet. He felt the god's jaw muscle tense in his hand as Loki glared at him in disdain. Tony ran his gaze over every feature of the trickster's face.

Loki's eyes never moved; but his nostrils flared slightly as he caught the Midgardian's scent. Faint traces of expensive but pleasant cologne mingled with the mortal's natural musk as well as the miniscule hint of grease and oil that seemed to eternally cling to him. It was… intoxicating… to say the least; but Loki swallowed his thoughts and feelings and left his face blank under the man's gaze.

Tony's eyes became half-lidded as he looked the god of mischief over and he began to lean in closer to the god's face without realizing it. "You know, Loki," Tony whispered, his voice hoarse and slightly aloof.

"Yes?"

"You look pretty good for a guy who got the shit beat out of him a short time ago by a giant green rage monster. Yeah, you don't look bad at all…" His lips were almost touching Loki's now. He could feel the god's soft breath on his face and the slight warmth of his body in the cold cell. Brown eyes were still locked with green when Bruce Banner's approaching footsteps started Tony out of his reverie. He stood; letting Loki's chin fall so the deity's gaze was once more directed to the floor. The billionaire stepped back and turned around just as Bruce entered the cell; wiggling the key between his thumb and forefinger.

"So," Bruce said, stopping a few feet in front of Tony. "Did I keep you guys waiting?"


End file.
